


Only You

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [54]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Age Difference, Break Up, Getting Back Together, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Slash breaks up with you because of your age difference and you try to date other people, but you can only think about Slash.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Blurb weekends [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 1





	Only You

You've been seeing Slash in secret for a few weeks and you're both sure you have feelings for each other. That's what surprises you even more when he suggests you should stop dating.

"I really love you, but you're thirty years younger than me and I don't want you to be considered a gold-digger by the media. It would only be too complicated," he says one night, sadness in his voice.

You can tell he doesn't want to break off with you, but you understand what he means. Wiping your tears away, you nod and grab your jacket. "You're right," you mumble. "I gotta go, then."

The following days, you drown in self-pity. You thought you and Slash would be great together and he probably did too, but maybe going separate ways is for the best.

In an attempt to get him off your mind, you arrange a date with some guy you meet on Tinder. While choosing your outfit, you can only think of what Slash might like. The location - one of your favorite restaurants - reminds you of Slash. Even during your conversation, your mind wanders to Slash the moment he mentions that he also likes horror movies. Halfway through your date, you see no point in continuing anymore.

"You're a nice guy and I wish you all the best, but I don't think something is going to happen between us," you tell him before leaving.

You go straight to Slash's house and knock on his door. "(Y/n), why are you here?" Taking a quick look at your outfit, he adds, "Were you on a date?"

"I was," you reply. "But you're the only person I wanted to be with tonight. I know you said we shouldn't be together, but I don't care if people call me a gold-digger or a groupie or whatever. If you don't care either, that is."

He pulls you in for a loving kiss. "I missed you as soon as you left. Thank you for coming back."


End file.
